


Sunshine | Felix Centric One-Shots

by 3racha (cosmic97)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Crossdressing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gender Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, M/M, Minor GOT7 (Ensemble), Open to requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic97/pseuds/3racha
Summary: Just a story consisting of one shots requested by you guys and written by me. They're all Felix centric because Everybody loves Felix!





	1. intro / rules

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: In no way am I try to copy the amazing fic You are my sunshine by StarlightArmy28. Their fic is amazing and yes I do read it and it did inspire me but their works are their own and mine are my own. Here's a link to their wonderful fic!
> 
>  
> 
> [click here ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247949/chapters/43177409)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the rules / guidelines for how to request a chapter!

* * *

 

Rules:

 

Ships:

  * I have experience writing Hyunlix, Minlix and Jilix but any other Felix ship goes*
  * *I personally don't ship Woolix so you can request it but it'll be platonic instead
  * If you'd like to see other ships like Eric/Felix, please feel free to request it, it's one of my faves as well ^^



Themes:

  * I can do angst, fluff, hurt & comfort etc!
  * Ships are good but I also love Gen so if you want some platonic stuff lets get it
  * I will not and cannot write/handle noncon/dubcon or rape so do NOT request anything like that
  * I can't write smut to save my life so if you request it, it won't be denied but I can't guarantee it'll be posted.
  * I don't mind alternative settings but I've always had a preference for canon so please specify if you have a preference for an AU setting!



Requests:

  * It can be a short prompt or detailed one, all is good!
  * Just comment below your prompt / idea or leave it in my cc (link in the end notes!)
  * I'll do my best to fulfill all prompts!



 

Thank you and I hope to post soon!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a link to my cc in case you wanna post your prompt there. Have a nice day everyone!
> 
>    
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/cosmic_3racha)


	2. unexpected friendship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korea is a new place for Felix, luckily he has the best people around to help him adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> User Little_jellyfish requested a Bambam and Felix frienship one-shot. I ended up including Chris so I hope that's okay! Enjoy ~

 

Felix is only sixteen when he packs up his bags and heads to a new country. It should feel familiar, he _is_ Korean but everything feels foreign and new.

 

It makes his anxiety speed up and it takes all his will power to not get on a plane back to Sydney.

 

He's grateful for his Chris hyung, who had done the same thing as him (-- at a younger age which still leaves him in awe --) and helped him through everything.

 

His biggest help to adjusting to everything, comes from someone unexpected.

 

Bambam has already debuted when Felix becomes a JYP trainee, not only that but he was _Chris's_ friend first. They're close and they seem to have years of history together.

 

It makes Felix long for something he doesn't have. It makes him jealous, he wants to be close to the other english speaking hyungs but he's constantly anxious and too afraid to actually say something.

 

Also...they're like really hot. Felix had taken one look at Younghyun and had walked the other way.

 

 _Nope, nope, absolutely not,_ he thought, face red as he hurried to the practice room.

 

And that's how Bambam finds him.

 

Felix is starfished on the ground of the practice room, his textbooks all around him. It's a bit of a sad scene if he's honest with himself.

 

"Hello?"

 

Felix lets out a noise, too overwhelmed and frustrated to actually move and be human.

 

He hears footsteps that sound remarkably like heels and is met with the amused, yet concerned face of his Bambam hyung.

 

"Felix? You okay?"

 

"Never better." He responds back in English, so relieved he doesn't have to deal with Korean anymore, at least for the time being.

 

"You wanna tell me why you're on the floor buddy?" Bambam asks.

 

Felix groans, putting an arm dramatically over his eyes, "Korean hard, floor comforting."

 

Bambam laughs, and Felix can't help but stare in awe. He did that, he made his hyung laugh.

 

"Come on dude," He says motioning for him to get up, "I have some stuff we can do to help you unwind."

 

Unwinding turns out to be ramen, chips, Korean dramas and nail polish.

 

They're in one of the smaller rooms that trainees and idols occasionally use to relax or sleep in between schedules and practice.

 

"So you're telling me you find none of them cute?" Bambam says in disbelief as he paints Felix's nails a pretty yellow color.

 

Felix blushes, "No I do it's just they're all hot and I'm like really gay."

 

Bambam shakes with laughter, "Oh god you and Jackson hyung should meet up. I swear he was the same when he came here and met Mark hyung."

 

"It's not fair, everyone at JYP is so hot like have you see Minho? Hyunjin?" Felix whines.

 

He had recounted his experience with Younghyun and Bambam had lost it. They took turns talking about the boys they had found really cute or hot over the years (or months in Felix's case). The ramen had been finished off quickly and the Korean drama had become background noise.

 

"Omg did you ever have a crush on Chris?" Bambam immediately asks, his eyebrows suggestive.

 

Felix blushes, "Yeah dude, who hasn't? It went away when I saw him topple over after trying to tie his shoes after only getting three hours of sleep."

 

Bambam snorts, shaking his head, "Ah, Chris never changes."

 

"I never what?"

 

Felix screeches and Bambam has to stop the nail polish from spilling onto the table.

 

"Chris?"

 

Chris stands by the door, amused as he takes in the scene in front of him. Bambam looks like he came from a schedule, his shirt tucked into tight jeans and his boots have more heel than anything else. It's a stark contrast from Felix who is in a big hoodie that probably belongs to Changbin and comfortable looking sweatpants.

 

There are wrappers all around and there's seven different bottles of nail polish on the table, the yellow one matching the color on Felix's nails.

 

"Hi hyung" Felix says with a shy smile and Chris can feel his heart melt, Felix was too cute for his own good.

 

"Hello Lixie." he says as walks over to press a kiss onto Felix's forehead. He ignores Felix's protest and does a handshake with Bambam.

 

"What are my two favorite english speakers doing?"

 

Bambam snorts, "I'm going to tell Jimin that."

 

Chris's eyes widen in horror, "Don't you dare. I have blackmail on you."

 

"So do I Christopher." Bambam says back with a raised eyebrow.

 

"Truce?"

 

"Truce."

 

"You guys done with your lover spat or --" Felix speaks up as his nails finished drying off.

 

"Don't be cheeky" Chris says as he pinches his cheek.

 

"Cute." Is all Bambam says and Felix sticks his tongue out at him.

 

A _ping_ interrupts the silence and Bambam lets out a happy noise.

 

"Gotta go my gays, boyfriend duties call." He says as he stands up.

 

They all get up to clean, figuring that Felix and Chan should be getting back to the dorms as well. They walk outside the building and Felix is immensely grateful for all his hyung did today. He feels more relaxed then he has in weeks.

 

"Alright I gotta go this way. Lix, you have my number now, anytime you need anything, hyung is there."

 

Bambam pulls Felix into a hug and he melts. The longing, the jealousy to have someone who understands, who gets it, disappearing. He's lucky to have not only one but two brothers who understand the struggle to follow their dream.

 

"Will do hyung. I promise to send you any blackmail material on Chris." He says with a smirk and Bambam laughs, ruffling his hair.

 

They split ways after Bambam hugs Chris goodbye and they make their ways to the dorm.

 

He excitedly tells Chris about everything they did during the day and how much he admired his Bambam hyung for being there for him.

 

"I'm glad he helped you Lix," Chris says happily before he pouts, "Does this mean I'm being replaced by Bambam as your favorite hyung?"

 

Felix rolls his eyes, "Stop being a baby, of course you'll always be my favorite."

 

Chris smiles, his heart full of love and affection and pulls him close. He places a kiss on the top of the shorter boy's head.

 

"Yeah you're my favorite too."

 

"I'm telling Jisung."

 

"Felix no, Felix, the Aussie code -- he'll never let it go! Hey, get back here you brat!"

 

Felix laughs as Chris chases him. Maybe Korea would always feel foreign and new, but the people he met would always make it feel like home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter satisfied your request user Little_jellyfish! I personally really enjoyed writing it! Thank you to everyone who left a request by the way, I promise to get to it eventually akskks i got more than I thought. I hope you guys liked it. Comments are always welcomed and I hope you all have a wonderful day/night!
> 
> p.s calling chan chris is so weird for me so sorry if i slipped up somewhere. I feel like in the beginning, Felix called chan chris so thats why it's like that. Also yes, Younghyun is Young k because I have the biggest crush on him.


	3. misidentified

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix likes to be pretty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> User likethecatiam prompted: Can I request one where Felix likes wearing more “feminine” clothes and makeup outside of schedules and he hides it from the other members at first but then tells them?
> 
> Sorry it took so long for me to post, I got stuck and sick. There will be notes at the end and im still in the process of giving it one last edit / clean up so my apologizes for any mishaps. Title and lyrics come from spectrum by boyinaband! I listened to this song while writing this and is very important to me.
> 
> ☆ Warning there is a hard t slur in this chapter, please read with caution. Enjoy ~

 

* * *

 

 _"You can’t think “say it, they’ll accept it”_  
_Some people kick you down just because you’re different_  
_It’s gonna be okay, it’s gonna be okay_  
_This issue is temporary so attempt to wait until - you’re - safe_  
_Be rational_  
_Unless you think they won’t attack at all_  
_You gotta keep it in man, be practical_  
_And I know you feel trapped and small right now but you’ll come out alive"_

* * *

Felix smiles, watching his reflection in the mirror. He giggles as he moves back and forth, watching the skirt bounce around.

 

It's new, a baby blue skirt that goes a little bit below his knees. It's made out of material similar to mesh and it makes Felix feel _pretty_.

 

He matches it with a simple turtleneck crop top that clings to his body and has the sleeves cut off. He admires the way it makes him look more feminine.

 

Felix has always felt this way, has always admired the clothes society deemed 'unfit' for him. Has always loved the bright pigments that other boys scoffed at and called girly.

 

He remembers the first time he told his mom about what he felt. How he felt so out of place, how he wanted to dress up, not all the time, just sometimes, how he wanted to be pretty like his sister Rachel.

 

He remembers his mother's reaction like it was yesterday. His mom had only smiled and reassured him that he was the prettiest boy in the world and that they would go shopping for new clothes the following day.

 

And they did.

 

He was lucky, he had read the horror stories of kids whose family had beaten them or kicked them out when they confessed to things like this.

 

Maybe it's that same fear, that same knowledge that stops him from telling the other members. He knows they won't mind, but a small voice in the back of his head tells him that he's safe, that he has a place with Stray Kids and that telling them means sacrificing all he has worked so hard for.

 

And so he keeps quiet.

 

He lets the feelings continue to grow inside him, the way his eyes stare at the outfits girl groups wear with jealousy and pretends to complain with the others about the makeup they wear.

 

It's not like they need to know that he owns the exact same products at home in different colors and styles. They don't need to know he likes playing with eyeshadow to make himself look fierce and powerful.

 

They don't.

 

He hides it all away, putting on his outfits and makeup only when the members are away. It's rare for him to find time for it, the members are always home on days off or they're always busy with new schedules.

 

It doesn't bother him that much, he knows this is the life he chose for himself. He figures he can hide it away and everything will be okay.

 

He really should know better.

 

It all comes out a simple Friday afternoon. They don't have a schedule so they all stay home to enjoy their time off.

 

Felix knows its a bad day the moment he wakes up. He feels a little uncomfortable and his body longs to be in a cute skirt and to decorate his face with pretty colors.

 

He knows he can't and sadly puts on sweatpants and a sweater that belongs to Changbin, knowing that it'll make him feel slightly better.

 

They all gather at the table to enjoy lunch but Felix can't even imagine putting food into his stomach. The uncomfortable feeling turning into anxiety that makes his stomach churn with nausea.

 

He puts a piece of chicken on his plate to satisfy Chan's watching eyes but refuses to take a bite out of it. He spaces out, not listening to what the other members are talking about.

 

Not for the first time, and certainly not the last, Felix longs to go back home to Australia where he doesn't need to hide. He wants to come home to his older sister that will smile as she shows him her new makeup palette.

 

_“What color should we do this time Livie?” Rachel will ask as she prepares her brushes. Olivia will scrunch her nose in distaste, she hates being called Livie._

 

_“Don't call me that, anyway, I think you should do a pink look. Mom just bought Lix the prettiest pink skirt!”_

 

_No one bats an eye, no one gives him odd looks. He feels safe and secure. He's home._

 

Felix misses teasing Olivia when he does his makeup better than her -she's only ten, or eleven? Felix hasn't been home in _so_ long- as Rachel tries to get him to wear a shirt that's a little _too_ short.

 

His thoughts are interrupted by Hyunjin's laugh. He blinks, wondering how long he's been out of it. By the concerned look on Chan's face, it's been a while.

 

He decides to tune into what's making everyone else laugh so much.

 

"I still can't believe hyung wore that!" Hyunjin says, little giggles spilling out of his mouth as he looks at his phone.

 

"What're you looking at?"

 

Hyunjin shows Jeongin his phone and then passes it around. Felix's stomach drops when he sees what it is.

 

It's Got7's Jinyoung in a skirt from when they covered Miniskirt by AoA. He looks beautiful and the feeling of _want_ intensifies before he realizes his friend is _laughing_.

 

His friend is laughing at a boy in a skirt.

 

Felix hasn't eaten anything all day but he feels sick to his stomach. He wants to leave the room before he does anything he regrets but he feels frozen in place.

 

Minho peeks a glance and chuckles, "Oh come on Jinnie, he rocks it. You're telling me you'd never dress up like this?"

 

"As if!" Hyunjin is laughing in disbelief, everyone is _chuckling_ or _giggling_ and Felix can feels the tears rising in his eyes, "That's just weird hyung."

 

_Weird._

 

Felix's body shakes on its own accord, his body and mind going into overdrive.

 

Everyone is agreeing, giving their own thoughts about how they would _never_ wear a skirt or how _odd_ it must be to do so.

 

Finally he breaks.

 

"You guys are such assholes!" Felix yells as he stands up.

 

It goes quiet, everyone quieting down in shock at his outburst. Nobody knows what to say as they stare at the tears falling down his face.

 

 _Oh, he's crying_.

 

"Felix what?" Hyunjin asks, confusion apparent in his voice.

 

"You guys are laughing at the idea of wearing a skirt, like it's weird, like it's freaky and it's not right."

 

Chan tries to defuse the situation, but Hyunjin becomes defensive.

 

"It's just a joke, chill!"

 

 _A joke_.

 

Felix wants to laugh but the tears come out instead. He's just a joke to them.

 

"Yeah well, I like to wear skirts."

 

Hyunjin stops, everyone does at his confession but Felix is just getting started.

 

"I like wearing crop tops and makeup and I like feeling pretty. I like being feminine. And it feels real shitty to see your _best_ friends laugh at things like this. I'm suppose to feel safe here but all of you disgust me! Laughing at our sunbaenim wearing a skirt as if the idea of a guy wearing a skirt is freaky and odd, like a circus act or something. I was thinking of telling you guys one day because I love and trust you guys but I guess I was wrong!"

 

Felix runs to his room and slams the door shut, locking it. He sobs into his hands, the adrenaline of what he just did causing his body to shake. Or maybe it's the anxiety, who knows.

 

He crawls into bed, covering himself in blankets, wishing it would hide him away from the rest of the cruel, unforgiving world.

 

He cries so hard his heads starts to hurt and his eyes start to droop. He can vaguely hear knocking, voices begging him to come out, apologizes spoken in between the walls before he falls asleep.

 

Maybe in his dreams he'll be okay. Maybe then, he can be safe and loved for who he is.

 

Maybe.

 

 

* * *

 

Felix groans when he wakes up, his eyes hurting and his head pounding. He squints his eyes as he tries to will his headache away.

 

He turns so he's on his stomach and blinks before everything crashes on him. He realizes what he did earlier and whimpers.

 

He told the members about who he was, what he wore. They were going to hate him and kick him out of Stray Kids. All his hard work, down the drain because he couldn't handle a 'joke.'

 

It's scary and he feels like his entire world has crashed on him yet…

 

He stands by what he said.

 

The boys had no right to laugh at their hyung in a skirt just because they didn't understand it or weren't familiar with it.

 

He knew he shouldn't have outed himself but he also knew he had to say something. He couldn't be a bystander, not anymore.

 

Felix sighs, he knows he's going to have to walk outside and face the members.

 

 _Better get it over with,_ he thinks as he stands up and heads outside.

 

It's quiet, and for a second he thinks no one is home. It isn't until he goes into the living room that he sees the members sitting down on the couch.

 

"Felix?"

 

It's Chan voice, a voice that had once soothed all his worries but now makes him flinch.

 

"Yeah?"

 

He hesitantly makes his way closer to where they're all sat. He looks around and spots the worry and concern on everyone's faces.

 

 _That's… odd,_ he thinks. They should be ready to throw him out, to tell him how much of a freak he is.

 

Chan sighs, "Sit down, Felix."

 

Never mind, he's going to be kicked out. This is it, his life is over.

 

He sits down, his fingers reaching towards his neck to feel the rapid pulse. His anxiety is going overboard and he can't help but to fidget as everyone looks at him.

 

"We want to apologize for our behavior earlier."

 

_Wait what._

 

Hyunjin looks guilty as he speaks up, "Felix I'm really sorry. I was out of line. I should've listened to you the first time instead of getting defensive. You shouldn't have to out yourself, you should've been able to tell us at your own pace instead of being forced to be open because I was an asshole. It wasn't fair on you and I'm sorry for betraying your trust."

 

He blinks twice, his mouth open. Felix doesn't know how to respond to that. He had been ready for them to kick him out, to express their distaste for what he wore, for _who_ he was.

 

"I should've done better as a leader," Chan says in panic, taking Felix's silence as discomfort, "I saw where it was going and I saw how uncomfortable you were, I should've ended it before it escalated to where it did. I'm sorry Felix."

 

"So… you don't hate me?"

 

Is all he says in return. He hates how weak and small his voice sounds but he can't believe what he's hearing.

 

He grew up in a loving environment but he still remembers when his uncle was forcibly escorted out of a family gathering for calling him a tranny freak. He knows that the world isn't a kind place and it's often the people closests to you that can't accept it and lash out at you.

 

Jisung makes a surprised noise, "Hate you? Why would we hate you?"

 

It doesn't make sense to them and it never will, not the way it does to him and Felix can't help but burst into tears. He can hear the others panic but it becomes background noise.

 

He feels like he can't breath. He remembers the nights when he would cry himself to sleep, the nightmares where the members leave him one by one, he remembers feeling so _alone._

 

There are no words to describe how relieved he feels. _It's okay, you're okay, they love you._

 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." he whispers like a mantra.

 

He feels Changbin's arms around him and then a soft nudge against his head, "Dummy, you don't have to thank us. As if we wouldn't love you for being yourself."

 

Felix cries more. Any other day he would be embarrassed to cry in his crush's arms, especially since he's an ugly crier, but not today, not when those words hold so much value.

 

He can hear Jeongin panic as he cries more but Changbin chuckles.

 

"It's okay Innie. Baby is just overwhelmed and he's really happy we accept him."

 

Jeongin whines, "Of course we do! Why wouldn't we? We love hyung regardless of what he wears."

 

Felix wipes his eyes and sniffles, looking up and seeing everyone's face. Jeongin and Hyunjin look nervous, Jisung and Chan have comforting smiles on their face, Seungmin and Woojin look endeared in the 'i cant believe this is my dumb little family' and Minho looks proud.

 

Changbin softly wipes away his tears and gives him a smile.

 

"No more crying okay? We love you."

 

The _I love you_ is unsaid but not unheard and Felix smiles widely.

 

"No more tears."

 

* * *

 

"You look cute."

 

Felix scoffs playfully as he looks in the mirror, "I always look cute."

 

Changbin chuckles from where he's leaning against the door. He watches Felix as he adjusts his outfit and Felix can't help but blush, his face warm as Changbin checks him out.

 

"Stop staring at me." He whines as he turns to look at him, a pout on his lips.

 

Changbin walks over, placing his hand on his smaller waist. "But you look really pretty today baby, I just want to eat you up."

 

Felix hides his face in Changbin's chest, his entire face ablaze.

 

"You can't just say that!"

 

"It's true though." Is all he says as he nips at his neck.

 

"No marks." Felix reminds him, his eyes fluttering close as he feels the soft press of kisses on his skin.

 

"Okay horndogs, time's up."

 

They both groan, turning to glare at Jisung who looks satisfied and grossed out at the same time.

 

"Way to kill the mood, Sung."

 

"Hey! I didn't want to do it either but I lost against Channie hyung." Jisung says before looking at Felix. His face brightens, "Nice outfit Lix!"

 

It had taken a while for Felix to feel comfortable enough to wear his skirts and make up around the others. It was only recently that he would wake up and wear whatever he wanted without changing back into 'safer' clothing.

 

"Thanks Sungie!" He says happily. He likes his outfit -- a pink cropped sweater and a black skater skirt with thigh highs.

 

It's one of his favorite outfits, one that Minho had surprised him with a month ago under the pretense that Changbin and him have some 'fun.'

 

He knows it's his hyung's way of showing support and hey, they did have _some_ fun after all.

 

He's happy. He could be himself and wear what he wants. There is a part of him that finally settles and he comes to terms with certain things that comes with his lifestyle choices. Maybe one day he'll come to terms with _everything_ \-- like the body dysphoria and gender issues but that's an issue for future him.

 

Right now, he enjoys the support his group gives him.

 

He joins everyone in the living room to watch a movie. He smiles as compliments ring around the room, a shy 'thank you' spilling from his lips.

 

As he settles against his boyfriend, he thinks he's happy that he told them. Was it under the best circumstance? No, but the result he was given was better than he could've expected.

 

So yeah, maybe he's different. He likes skirts, crop tops and make up. He likes feeling feminine, likes _being_ feminine. He doesn't have everything figured out but he's _happy._

 

The world isn't a kind place, but as he laughs with his members, he thinks that it doesn't matter. Not when he found the best family -- his safe space.

 

He doesn't need to dream, he knows he loved.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this chapter was so hard to finish! Sorry the ending sucks akskks. Anyway there's some important notes im gonna make but first i just wanna say im trans and this chapter comes from my own personal experiences.  
> Anyway the notes:  
> \- This is chapter one i guess? I'm not sure if you could tell but Felix really hints to having gender issues. Some of this fic comes from a wip i scrapped where Felix is nonbinary and wearing 'feminine' clothing is his gateway to taking the time to figure out what he likes in terms of pronouns and gender and also how he expresses his fluidity so that's similar to this fic. So yeah, it's not said but Felix isn't cis in this fic, he just hasn't figured it out yet.  
> \- i made it changlix because they've been real cute lately so i hope thats okay  
> \- I know make up and clothing isnt gendered but theres something special / different about wearing the clothes of the gender you long to "be" at least in my experience.  
> \- I only do like spontaneous / emotion confessions so sorry if this wasn't what you had in mind ajsk  
> \- sorry if it feels like more of a coming out fic than just telling them. While felix grew up in a loving home, he was still kind of unsettled and had inner conflict with being the way he is and wanting to wear certain things cos it ties into his feelings about gender which he avoids.  
> Okay yeah! I hope yall liked it and remember requests are open!


End file.
